


The seasons change

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [144]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major OOC warning, Nightmares, Will Needs a Hug, he also gets a hug, i don’t care anymore, its been like a week, nico is like so out of character, no editing we die like men, really fricken short, solangelo, take this idk, whatever, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will has a nightmare and wakes up Nico, he needs a hug.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	The seasons change

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this so much. I’m just so tired. I don’t even have the energy to write a vent fic. I can’t take comfort in writing fanfiction because I don’t have the energy and I don’t have the motivation.
> 
> Whatever. Ignore me. Have whatever this is.

Someone tapped Nico on the cheek, pulling him quite rudely from a dreamless sleep. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, moonlight filtered in through the window, the blinds had been opened for some reason. 

Will was sitting over him, one hand clamped tightly around his mouth, tears were streaming down his cheeks. That woke Nico up.

“What’s going on?” Nico asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position. Will took a shuddering breath, his entire body was shaking.

“What’s wrong?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

“I uh… I…” Will cracked his knuckles, hanging his head low, “Nightmares…”

“Oh,” Nico’s expression softened. He scooted closer to Will. Will dropped his head onto Nico’s shoulder, clutching the back of Nico’s shirt desperately. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s lower back.

Will usually didn’t like talking about it, he sometimes would mention what the nightmare was about, and sometimes it was easy to guess. Sometimes he just really needed a hug.

Nico would be there to hold him. Just like Will would do if Nico was having a bad night. It was a mutual respect the other had, sometimes there to listen and sometimes there for hugs and comfort.

The cabin was mostly silent apart from Will’s soft sniffles. He wrapped the fabric of Nico’s shirt around his fingers, his breathing slowing down some. Nico pressed his face into Will’s hair, closing his eyes contentedly.

“I don’t want to die you know,” Will whispered, he didn’t pull away from Nico.

“No one does.”

Will nodded, “but sometimes it hurts so bad… and I just… I want the pain to stop and I… I just… I hate waking like this…”

“The pain will ease. Like the seasons changing, it’ll be okay.” Nico promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t responded to comments. I am not having the best time rn but it’s fine. I’m fine.
> 
> Idk when the next post will be. So follow me on tumblr @phantom-does-a-thing


End file.
